


An Alluring Predator

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krysta finds herself lonely at a bar after her friend ditches on her. However, she’s pleasantly surprised when a mysterious and handsome gentleman pulls up a seat next to her. Unbeknownst to her, a hunt has just begun and she's the prey...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s55.photobucket.com/user/Chao-Cub/media/Sexy%20TWH/Incubus%20Tom_zps99tckoxa.png.html"></a><br/>  <img/><br/><em>(Kickass artwork by Elfpunk999)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alluring Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in RP-thread format:  
> K: is Krysta  
> T: is for Tom (elfpunk999)
> 
>  **WARNING:** I won’t spoil anything here but the Tom in this RP thread turns out to be a not-nice-SUPER-dom-Tom and contains non-con/dub-con content. If you’re looking for fluff  & romance, go read something else. Read at your risk/pleasure.

K: “Fuck me. This is NOT fair…” Krysta sighed with annoyance after downing her 4th Vegas Bomb shot. Her friend, Nancy, had gone and done it again. Another night that was suppose to be just the two of them, but after some macho-guy flashed a smile and bought her a few drinks, she found herself alone, again. It was a routine she knew she should be use to by now. The petite long-haired brunette waved the bartender over for a 5th shot. “Brian, go ahead and drop me the check. I may call this an early night.” The bartender nodded with a semi-apologetic look. “Gal friend ditched on ya again, Krysta?” He asked and Krysta nodded with an eye roll. “I’ll give you this shot on the house, love. The night’s still young, don’t let this get your spirits down.” He smiled politely and handed her the glass. She smiled weakly and downed the shot.

–  
T: His eyes trailed over her as she down her fifth shot of the night. His thin lips curling up slightly as he watched the color of her aura change from red to yellow. His oversensitive eyes picked up the way her skin prickled as the alcohol burned sliding down her throat. Standing up gracefully, he rolled back his shoulders and straightened his coat before walking over to her. His lean frame slipped between her and the bar stool beside her, his lips up turned into a pleasant smile. “Hello.”  
–  
K: Krysta turned in her stool to leave but startled to see a gentleman suddenly sitting there. He was tall, very tall, and his charming smile made her already warm cheeks flush somewhat. Her eyes fixated on his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to hold her, and despite her earlier thoughts of leaving, she remained seated. “Um, h-hi.” She stammered shyly. “My name is… Krysta. Can I… Uh… Help you?” She fidgeted, it had been a long time since Krysta had flirted with anyone (or been paid attention to.), and found herself somewhat speechless by this handsome man.  
–  
T: “Evening Krysta. I’m Tom.” His smooth voice slipped into a posh british accent that he knew would make her melt. “I couldn’t help but notice you here all alone and I thought… what a shame. All these men being too intimidated by your beauty to dare speak to you.” His lips curled higher. “Good thing I’m a bit of an… intimidation junkie.” He laughed. “Mind if I join you?” With two fingers, he summoned the bartender and ordered them both another round as he sat in the stool beside her.  
–  
K: His beautiful accent made her unconsciously nibble her bottom lip but smiled at his infectious grin. “Aren’t you the flatterer? Well, I was here with a gal pal, but she ditched on me with some guy, so by all means, please…” She chuckled and nodded for him to sit with her. “I was going to leave but such charming sweet-talking company can make me stay a bit longer.” She grinned.  
–  
T: “Well I only speak the truth.” He smiled, sipping from his tumbler of bourbon. “Tell me… do you often get left alone. Seems rather unkind of your friend to abandon you for her own selfish gain.”  
–  
K: “Eh, not too terribly. Though after she’s had one too many, she kinda goes all over the place, looking for a hook-up. Not my style but it’s still nice to get out every now and then.” She smiled, taking another shot and sighed. Her cheeks were becoming flushed as the booze warmed her entire body. “Plus, I’ll sometimes get sneaky & put my drinks on her tab as payback, hehe!” She giggled with a hiccup.  
–  
T: “You are sneaky.” he smiled. “Do you want another one of those or something a bit… smoother?” he asked pointing towards her empty shot glass. “My treat.” he smiled.  
–  
K: Krysta licked her lips and smiled at the warm & tempting offer. “Something a bit smoother does sound more appealing.” She grinned. “Thank you, darlin’.”  
–  
T: “My pleasure.” his smile crept up his cheeks as he summoned the bartender again. “Something smooth and sweet for the lady, please.” he said. The man nodded and walked away to prepare her drink. “So… tell me about you.” he said returning his attention to her. “I want to know everything.” His arm reached out to rest on the back of her stool, his long fingers softly tracing patterns on her back.  
–  
K: Krysta smiled bashfully and felt her skin prickle when she felt his wayward fingers upon her back, and she bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle, not use to such attention. “Ahh, not much to say. Just a 26 year old amateur artist who works at the local zoo as an assistant in the reptile department, mainly handling the snakes, feeding them, and helping clean their tanks.” She shrugged with a nonchalant smile, still staring deeply into his remarkably blue orbs with her emerald eyes.  
–  
T: “I love snakes.” he confessed. “Some people find them frightening or creepy. But they are some of the oldest creatures in the world. Around since Adam and Eve. That says something about their resilience.”  
–  
K: “Exactly. Not to mention they are predators with multiple ways of capturing prey, whether it be constricting or biting with venomous fangs. My particular favorite at our exhibit is a large Reticulated Python. She’s actually quite friendly, almost 20 feet long, and truthfully, I love the feel of her strong muscular coils around me. Hehe.”  
–  
T: The bartender returned with her drink and set it on the counter. “Cash me out please. I’ll take her tab too.” he said softly to him. “Snakes are all lean muscle. Fascinating creatures. To have survived so long in a hostile environment without developing the need for arms or legs. It’s intriguing. Nearly every other land creature has developed limbs through evolution but the snake… no need for them.” his fingers trailed down her back slowly then up to the back of her neck. “I on the other hand am quite happy to have limbs.” he smiled. “The sense of… touch is so important.”  
–  
K: Krysta began sipping her sweet fruity drink happily, surprised by how potent it was but still delicious. She was mesmerized by his observant words and felt tantalizing shivers follow where his fingertips brushed. “With… Long arms and… legs like yours, I’m sure you would be, and touch is… A potent thing.” She spoke without thinking. She squeaked and flew her palm over her mouth, her pale cheeks & ears now bright red.  
–  
T: A soft cackle fell from his lips as he leaned closer to her. “I want to show you… how potent it can be.” his eyes locked on hers as his lips curled higher up his cheeks. “Will you let me?”  
–  
K: She made a small gasp when he drew closer and her eyes fluttered as she inhaled his intoxicatingly clean scent and she couldn’t look away from those gorgeous eyes that held hers captive. “Well, my friend ditched me…” She murmured, slurping & finishing the last of her drink. “I guess we can, too.” Krysta smiled bashfully, taking hold of his hand boldly.  
–  
T: His lips curled higher and he quickly tossed a few twenties onto the counter before sliding out of his stool and motioning for her to lead the way from the bar.  
–  
K: She giggled excitedly, it had been so long since she last hooked up with anyone or gotten laid, and for this beautiful man to suddenly woo her out of nowhere was just too good an opportunity to pass up. She held his hand as they walked past everyone and left the bar onto the quiet midnight streets. Krysta held onto his arm tightly as they walked for a good few blocks. “My apartment’s just a lil further.” She assured, looking up at him with a sweet smile. “It’s a nice neighborhood. Not alot of city traffic but still just close enough to town.”  
–  
T: “It’s lovely.” he said looking around to the empty streets. “Very quiet.” her scent beside him made his mouth water as his veins ran hot. The way her hands clutched onto his arm and the soft wisps of her hair that got caught in the wind brushing across her face was driving him mad. Unable to contain himself, he quickly darted down a dark alley between what looked like a closed hardware store and another bar. His lips found hers in a heated kiss as he pinned her against the brick wall of the shop. Pulling away, he knew by the look on her face that his eyes had gone black and his smile pulled higher up his cheeks. No hiding his true form now.  
–  
K: Krysta barely had time to react when she felt her body being jerked to the side. She shrieked at the sudden impact against the hard brick surface, wincing in pain, but whimpered against his harsh kiss. But then she saw them; his beautiful blue eyes had turned a charcoal, almost soulless, black and his wicked grin made her face pale. “Wha—What are you!? LET GO OF ME!!” She cried out. She tried to scream and tried wrenching herself out of his tight grip, hoping someone would hear her cries for help. “SOMEBODY PLEASE!!”  
–  
T: Clamping his large hand over her mouth, he silenced her instantly. His other hand trailed down her body to palm her breast roughly then slip beneath the waistband of her jeans. His fingers teased her slowly as his lips covered her neck and shoulders in wet open mouth kisses. “Though I’m sure your screams are delicious…” he cooed against her skin. “I can’t have anyone rushing to your rescue.”  
–  
K: Despite his strong large hand covering her only means of crying out, she couldn’t help but elicit muffled whimpers as she squirmed and struggled, ignoring how the harsh brick surface scratched at her skin in desperation. She gasped and could only manage a strangled muffled cry against his harsh groping and whimpered as his lips assaulted her neck and shoulders, feeling her cheeks burn red. She shook her head violently, trying to escape his grip. “Please… Don’t…” She whimpered against his hand, looking into his eyes with plea and still wriggling desperately.  
–  
T: One long finger slipped up into her wet cunt. Curling it, he tapped against her g-spot as he pulled away to look into her eyes. “You want me to stop?” he asked as his palm ground against her clit and his finger pumped quickly. “Tell me to stop.” he challenged.  
–  
K: “AHHNN!!” Her back arched and her body writhed of its’ own accord beneath the unbelievably pleasurable assault. She groaned and whimpered as his palm ground against her hyper sensitive clit and his finger increased its rhythm. “N-nooo—aahhn!!” Her eyes scrunched shut, her mind was conflicted as she felt an uncontrollable orgasm arising within her and tightening her body. “Don’t… stop…” She breathed, looking into his sinister eyes with ashamed defeat. “Please, just…” She trembled against the wall, feeling trapped and powerless against this inhuman thing. “… Just don’t… Hurt me.” She whimpered against his hand.  
–  
T: “I won’t.” he replied before seizing her lips in a passionate kiss. He could sense her impending orgasm, could almost taste it on her tongue. Rolling his palm over her clit again, he pushed another long finger into her and pumped them harder. “Give it to me.” he whispered. “Give me what I want and I will show you pleasure like you’ve never known.”  
–  
K: She relaxed just the slightest against his kiss, letting her tongue shyly toy with his. When Krysta felt that second long finger pump into her pussy, she couldn’t fight back a wanton moan that escaped her lips. She crashed her lips against his in another kiss, feeding him her moans & whimpers as her cunt clenched around his fingers and her cum spilled into his hand. After a brief moment to regain herself, she pulled away, gazing into those black pools. “Tom… What… Are you?” She felt nervousness slipping back into her consciousness. “And what are you… Going to do to me?” She asked with a shaky breath, though she had a feeling she knew the answer to her own question.  
–  
T: As his lips curled up, he pulled his fingers from her cunt and sucked them clean, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “I’m an incubus.” he said proudly. “And I plan to feed from you until you can’t stand.” he tilted his head slightly. “Is that a problem?”  
–  
K: Her green eyes widened, watching him suck her fluids from his fingers made her cheeks burn red, and despite her fears, there was an unmistakable tinge of arousal in the back of her mind at such a lewd act. She swallowed a lump in her throat, her legs trembled from her intense orgasm and somewhat due to the alcohol consumption, and her heart was pounding 90 miles an hour as this incubus creature gazed at her like food. “I suppose if there was, it wouldn’t matter, would it?” She spoke rhetorically. “There’s no way you’ll be able to… Feed, or whatever it is you plan to do to me, out here in the open. Someone will see you or hear me. Either way, you’ll get caught.” Krysta’s voice tried to sound braver against Tom but there was also… Concern? Not so much for her frightening predicament with this creature, but there was a dark part of her that was curious, maybe even aroused, by the dangerous man staring upon her hungrily.  
–  
T: His lips curled up as a soft cackle fell from them. With a quick blink, his black eyes turned their azure hue again. “If you wanted to go to my place… all you had to do was ask.” His lips kissed hers again passionately until he saw her eyes flutter closed. Focusing his energy, he moved them, through the fabric of space to his home on the other side of the city. Pulling away, he let go of her completely and walked further into the room. “Home sweet home.” he smiled, gesturing to the walls lined with books and the high ceilings.  
–  
K: Krysta felt her body’s tension ease when his eyes returned to their beautiful blue shade. Her eyes closed as he kissed her again, moaning softly against his lips as their tongues explored each others’ mouths. It didn’t seem as frightening or demanding the last few times and she could feel a warmth pooling in her stomach, her resolve to resist, run, or fight back was slowly crumbling with each intoxicating kiss. When she opened her eyes slowly, she gasped at the new surroundings, fascinated by the hundreds of books lining the shelves. “It’s… Very lovely, Tom.” Krysta spoke softly, following behind him as she took it all in. She wasn’t sure what to expect while walking through an incubus’ home, perhaps expecting a sex dungeon of sorts, but it comforted her to know she didn’t see anything of the sort. “Um… What happens now?” She spoke softly, her cheeks turning a shade of rosy pink as she nibbled her bottom lip, a mixture of anticipation and anxiousness built within the back of her mind.  
–  
T: His long arms snaked back around her waist as his lips crept up her neck to her ear. “Now I ravage you.” he whispered before nipping her lobe playfully. “Or you may ravage me.” he said, pulling away to walk backwards towards the large bed in the center of the room. He unbuttoned a couple buttons of his dress shirt before pulling it over his head. “Which ever you choose.” His long fingers skillfully unfastened his belt and pulled it from its loops with a whooshing sound as his lips curled higher up his cheeks.  
–  
K: She made a small coo as his lips teased her neck and then a little moan as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. Krysta felt herself blushing from her ear tips to her toes as she stared upon his lithe but muscular chest that lied beneath his shirt. Her hands fidgeted nervously as she glanced sideways, somewhat embarrassed and shy. “Um… It’s been a while for me… 4 years, to be honest…” She slowly approached his bed and crawled on top of the mattress, and warily, she trailed her fingertips over his collarbone and over his broad chest. “Maybe it’s best… You take the lead.” She breathed huskily, her nervousness starting to dissipate and replaced with growing desire.  
–  
T: “I can do that.” he said, running his hand up her back to her neck. He held the back of her head firmly as he kissed her. His other hand unfastened her jeans then slipped up to caress her breasts. “Hard, soft?” he asked against her lips.  
–  
K: Her eyes rolled in the back of her head & fluttered closed as his lips claimed hers again, reciprocating fully. Her breathing hitched when she heard her jeans unsnap and moaned as his hand stroked her supple mounds. She fully gave into her craving, her lust now completely consuming her thoughts and wants. She wanted this… She needed this. “H-Hard.” She breathed against his lips. “…Please.”  
–  
T: “I can definitely do that.” His lips curled higher and his fingers fisted into her hair, pulling her head back sharply, then his teeth laid claim to her throat. Releasing her, he pushed her back onto the bed and glared down at her. “Strip or I’ll rip it all from you.”  
–  
K: Krysta gasped and let out a loud yelp as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh, but shortly moaned needfully as the pain sent shockwaves down to her burning core. Once he released her, she nodded quickly and obeyed, easily sliding the red tank top over her head and unlatched the black bra to reveal her small bosom with tiny little pink and pert nipples. Afterwards, she unzipped her jeans, and grabbing the hem and her black thong, she slid them off her curvaceous hips, down her legs, and kicked them off the bed. She now laid on his bed, completely bare and vulnerable to this mysterious creature, unable to contain her body from quivering slightly.  
–  
T: Unfastening his own trousers he pushed them down his hips and let them fall to the floor. Crawling up over her slowly, he kept his eyes locked on hers. “Shall I tease you some more? It tastes so much better when you’re…” He licked up between her breasts to her collarbone. “Properly frustrated.” He smiled from under his brow.  
–  
K: She watched his movements and her eyes widened when she saw just how gifted this man was, momentarily questioning if it would fit. As he loomed closer like a predatory feline, his blue eyes held hers, almost hypnotized by them and unable to look away. When his hot wet tongue glided between her tits and upward, she made a small gasp and her back arched just the slightest against her will. “…Y-Yes, please.” She whimpered with a shaky breath. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but at this point, she would agree to damn near anything he asked of her, longing for any touch, caress, kiss, or lick he lavished her body.  
–  
T: Kissing down her body, he splayed her legs wider with his palms pressed against the inside of her thighs. Letting a breath of cool air wash over her dripping sex, he smiled up at her. “You smell delicious.”  
–  
K: She mewled and cooed as he trailed his kisses down her body, little goosebumps following where ever his lips fell. When he gazed and breathed upon her splayed dripping pussy, she shivered and bit her bottom lip, glancing away from his blue gaze shyly. “Do you… Really mean that?”  
–  
T: “No one’s told you how delicious you smell?” he asked as his brow furrowed. “Gawd… I could smell it the second you sat down at the bar.” He took a deep inhale, his nose inches from her clit. “Like a mouth watering fresh bounty of fruit. Crisp and sweet.” His eyes rolled closed as he sighed.  
–  
K: “Um, no.” She confessed. As he spoke his salacious praise, she could practically feel his breath cascading over her entrance, now throbbing, aching to be touched. “Oh my… Tom…” She sighed his name like a prayer. “That’s… The most beautiful… And erotic… thing anyone’s ever told me.” Her hips rolled on their own, desperate to feel him in any manner, unable to restrain a little whine from her throat.  
–  
T: “Few mortal men truly appreciate a woman the way they should.” his long fingers massaged her thighs firmly. His every word a hot breath against her sex. “Every inch of you is divine. A treasure sent from the gods.” his tongue lazily dragged up between her lips and flicked over her clit. “You’ll be ruined for every other man on this planet once I’m done with you.”  
–  
K: Krysta hummed softly, enjoying the wonderful way his strong hands massaged her legs while biting her bottom lip to suppress her moans, his breath continuously teasing her wet folds. However, once she felt that tongue sliding up her slit, her eyes widened, her back bowed, and her jaw hung open as a loud moan escaped her lips. “Oooh God… More! Please!”  
–  
T: “Yes ma’am.” with those words, he kissed her sex with his full mouth, working his tongue and lips and teeth over every inch of her. Sucking her folds between his teeth then dragging his wet tongue over them repeatedly. Moaning with satisfaction, he drove his tongue into her cunt. Closing his eyes, he hid his black gaze from her as his tongue lengthened inside of her, reaching further than any regular man’s could.  
–  
K: She was unable to keep her eyes open as he lavished her with his inhuman mouth, her moans coming out now freely and unrestrained as she writhed. As his tongue pushed past her entrance and stretched her slowly the further it slid, her moans became an octave higher and she pressed her head into the pillows, fisting her hands in the sheets. “Oh fu-fuck T-Tom… Your… Tongue.” Her hips bucked and gasped as it reached further than she thought possible and began to pant like a bitch in heat.  
–  
T: Pulling his tongue back, he flicked it over her clit, the small bud fitting perfectly between the large fork in the end of his tongue. “Being with a demon has its advantages.” he replied.  
–  
K: Krysta started to sigh when she felt the wondrous appendage leaving her dripping cunt but gasped and mewled as he flicked it over her clit. She barely managed to open one eye to see the strange serpent like tongue teasing the tiny bud and her entire body shuddered uncontrollably from the sheer unearthly pleasure. “I… I’m starting to… get that.” She stuttered between her gasping and whimpering, her hips would buck with each flick of that teasing tongue. Her orgasm flitted on the edge of that skilled appendage and it seemed Tom was going to make good on working her up thoroughly before giving her any relief.  
–  
T: “Are you not afraid of me anymore?” he asked crawling back up her body. His long tongue dragging up her skin slowly, he tasted the light sheen of sweat that had formed on her skin. “Do you trust me?” his voice a whisper in her ear.  
–  
K: She watched him crawl up her body with shaky breathing, and as his tongue glided over her warm flushed skin, she moaned softly and actually looked up into his eyes. “No… I’m not afraid anymore.” She whispered, smiling genuinely at him. “And yes, Tom, I trust you.” She actually leaned up and placed a tender but passionate kiss upon his lips, letting her hand cup his cheek. Her loving gesture hopefully showed her earnesty and sincere trust in him now.  
–  
T: “Good.” With one hard thrust, his cock slid deep into her cunt. Not even losing his breath, he smiled down at her as he set a hard, but pleasurable pace. Kissing her passionately, he let his tongue elongate slightly and slip just enough down her throat to make her gasp.  
–  
K: She screamed at the harsh and sudden intrusion, her hands instantly scrambling to grasp at his arms and dug her nails into his flesh. “Ah fuu–mmmph!!” Her cries were muffled by his kiss and the way his foreign tongue slid down her throat made her grunt and whimper. She closed her eyes and suckled on his long tongue, moaning loudly as he rutted hard into her cunt, each thrust of his cock sliding into her made lewd wet slaps, making her gush around him.  
–  
T: While his tongue scoured her mouth, his hands roamed down her body. One even pulled back and gave the side of her arse a swift smack, the sound echoing off the walls. Retracting his tongue, he pulled away to let her catch her breath. Rising up to his knees, he brought her legs to rest against his chest as he rutted faster. He knew he was hitting that sweet spot by the way her face twisted.  
–  
K: Krysta’s body arched into every stroke and caress of Tom’s hands, writhing in his grip as his tongue kept her mouth occupied. When his palm swatted her ass, she yelped against his mouth but her body reacted quite positively, clenching around him momentarily. She gasped for air when he finally pulled his tongue from her mouth. Once he had her on her back, legs against his chest, and began to fuck her mercilessly, it didn’t take long for her mind & body to spiral as he continuously stroked her G-spot. “T-T-Tom!! I’m–I’m about to–FUUUCK!!” Her body tightened and squeezed around his cock, her cum squirted around him and dripped down her ass as he continued his ruthless rutting.  
–  
T: As he felt her cum around him, he released her legs, and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her off the bed into a passionate kiss as he sucked the energy from her release. His eyes rolled back at its sweet tangy taste. His chest expanded as it rushed through his veins, reigniting a deeper hunger.  
–  
K: She barely had time to react until she felt Tom pull her up, making her squeak in surprise until she was pulled into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and writhed her tongue against his, moaning blissfully into his hot mouth. She cooed softly as her walls quivered and lightly squeezed around his throbbing cock in her post orgasmic high.  
–  
T: Wrapping his arm around the small of her back, he repositioned her legs so they wrapped around his waist. Rocking his hips up and down, his pace was slow but deep. He could feel the energy moving through her body with each stroke. “I’m not done with you yet.” he whispered before kissing down her neck.  
–  
K: Krysta moaned as he wrapped her legs around him, pulling his cock deeper within her cunt and pressing himself closer to her. As he rocked his hips up and down, pumping slowly and eliciting small gasps and moans from her lips, she smiled blissfully. “I was hoping not.” She murmured, tilting her head back to give him more access to kiss and lick the sweet spots along her neck.  
–  
T: “You’re full of… such delicious energy.” his fingers laced in her hair, pulling her head back even more as he kissed along her collarbone. Using his hand on her shoulder blades to hold her up, he leaned her back more and more so he could reach her breasts with his forked tongue.  
–  
K: As he tugged her tresses, she whimpered and bucked her hips against his. “Th-thank you?” She chuckled while panting & moaning, not quite sure how to take such a compliment from an incubus. As his long tongue reached her breasts, she couldn’t help but mewl loudly. They had always been highly sensitive, and each flick of his tongue made her body shiver delightfully, squeezing around his cock in response. “Fu-fuck… So… So good. Please, Tom… Don’t stop.” She whimpered.  
–  
T: Wrapping his lips around her pert nipples, he swirled his tongue around one then the other, feeling her tighten around him as he rolled his hips. Suddenly his cock twitched and his head snapped back as a moan rushed up from his chest. His back itched as he fought to restrain his wings. “Don’t fear me.” he said softly as he pulled her back up and claimed her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he held them there as he released his hold on his wings. A sigh washed over him as the tension released from his body.  
–  
K: She whimpered and writhed in his arms as his tongue swirled and lapped at her sensitive rosy buds. When he suddenly stopped and let out a strained moan, she worried he was hurt. “Tom?” Her brow furrowed when he asked her to not fear him, wondering what he meant unless there was more to him besides his black eyes. Before she could say another word, he was kissing her deeply and holding her close to him. She held him tight, trying to reassure him she wasn’t going to scream or be afraid. Once her eyes fluttered opened and pulled away from his lips, she actually marveled at his gigantic wings, not feeling the least bit frightened at this point. “I don’t fear you anymore, Tom.” She whispered against his ear, stroking a hand through his hair, and kissed along his jawline. “Although I was terrified of you at first, you haven’t hurt me once… I accept you fully for who & what you are, now.”  
–  
T: His lips curled up and his black eyes shimmered. Moving them around on the bed again, he sat against the headboard with his hands on her hips. “Take over.” he said. “Show me what you’ve got.” he smiled.  
–  
K: She mewled as he turned them and now sat in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside her cunt. “Alright then…” Krysta began to rock her hips back and forth, moaning softly. She braced her hands on his shoulders and smiled mischievously as she rotated her hips , letting him feel every inch of her. After her little bit of teasing, her hips rose up, withdrawing his cock from her inch by torturously slow inch to the tip just separating her lips…and then swiftly slammed her hips downward, sheathing him fully with a loud blissful moan. She repeated this process, gradually increasing her tempo, her moans becoming soft little cries of lust and ecstasy. As she rode him with wild abandon, her hooded green eyes looked into his black orbs, panting. “Tom… Would you… Mmmfff… Use that tongue… Ahh… on my tits again?” She placed open mouth wet kisses along his neck, moaning and suckling at his flesh. “Please… I can’t get enough of you.” She confessed.  
–  
T: His grip tightened around her hips but he let her control the pace. His eyes rolled back as she rode him hard. “This tongue?” he asked tracing it up her neck and into her ear.  
–  
K: She cooed as she felt the warm wet serpentine tongue glide over her neck and giggled as it tickled her ear, still panting as she bounced up and down his cock. “Y-Yes, that… wonderfully… skilled… tongue of yours.” She panted.  
–  
T: He slipped the tongue down her clavicle then leaned her back so he could reach her nipples again. This time closing his mouth around as much of her breast as he could, suckling the skin as his tongue rolled over the nipple repeatedly.  
–  
K: Krysta watched in fascination with panted breath as his tongue slid down her skin, marveling at its inhuman length and dexterity. When his warm mouth closed around her small breast and lapped at the painfully hardened tiny bud, her mind became lost in a lust-driven fog, her eyes fluttered closed as they rolled back in her skull, moaning wantonly. “Oh Tom… So… So fucking good.” She could feel herself becoming wetter around his cock and was unable to restrain herself from riding him faster, her fluids practically coated him.  
–  
T: Switching his mouth to the other breast, he kneaded and pinched the previous one roughly. Her pace was becoming frantic. Leaning her down further so her back was on the mattress, he took control back. Rutting into her rhythmically, his tongue and hands switched back and forth over her breasts.  
–  
K: As his mouth lavished one nipple, and his fingers kneaded, pinched, and tugged her other, she could only whimper and moan. When she noticed her body lying backwards, her brow furrowed somewhat with worry, wondering why he switched them. “Was I… Oooh… Too… eager?” She panted between his vigorous thrusts, still mewling and cooing as his hands and tongue ravaged her breasts.  
–  
T: “No.” he smiled up at her. “Just like to change positions.” he sat back and moved her legs so they were together on his right side, twisting her at the hips. Then he leaned forward again to reclaim her nipples as his hips rolled deeper.  
–  
K: Krysta smiled back at his reassurance. She watched curiously as he adjusted her legs, and when his hips continued thrusting, she gasped and could barely make a sound except tiny mewls, his cock was practically stroking so deep, he was brushing her cervix. It was almost too painful, but not quite, just enough to cause tiny tears to spring at the corners of her eyes. She gripped at his sheets desperately and cried out as he continued toying with her breasts. “Oh!! Oh GOD!! Tooom!!” The intense deep strokes caused her body to draw closer and closer to another sweet release.  
–  
T: He nipped at her breast as his hand smacked her ass hard enough to leave a red print on her creamy skin. His thrusts grew harder as his cock throbbed deep inside of her. “What’s your record, darling?” he asked. “How many… is your max?” he asked, his breath finally going ragged.  
–  
K: She screamed at the harsh swat and the brutal rhythm of his rutting, but it pushes her spiraling over the edge once more. Her cunt clamped around his cock and her orgasm spurted profusely against his groin and coated his cock and ball sac. “Four… Is all…I’ve ever managed… On my own.” She whimpered, dizzied and writhing in the aftermath of her intense climax.  
–  
T: His laugh rumbled up from the pit of his stomach as he slammed his hips forward. “Shall we break it darling?” he asked. “What’s the count so far?”  
–  
K: “Aaaahn!!” Her eyes widened with a scream and clawed at his arms when he crashed his hips against hers, making her wince slightly from still being sensitive from her previous orgasm. “Counting… The alleyway incident… Three.” She whimpered.  
–  
T: “Good.” he said grabbing her by the shoulder and twisting her around onto her stomach. “Half way to my goal.” he smiled. Placing a large hand between her shoulder blades, he held her down on the mattress as he pulled her hips up slightly and rammed into her quickly.  
–  
K: Krysta squeaked when she was effortlessly flipped over onto her stomach. Her head was still spinning and didn’t know if she could last another! “T-Tom… I d-don’t know… If I c-can.” She clutched at the sheets in a feeble attempt to push up, but his large palm kept her pinned, shuddering against his strength. When his cock impaled her swiftly, her screams were muffled into the mattress as he pumped into her hard and fast. Despite her hesitant protest, her pussy became wet almost instantly for him, making it easier to glide in & out.  
–  
T: “Oh, you can, love.” he replied. His hips smacked against her ass as he slammed them forward. “And you’ll love it.” Pulling his hand back, he smacked her ass again, watching the red hand print form on her skin.  
–  
K: “But I–” Her protest was cut short by the hard slap of his palm, replacing with a scream, causing her pussy to spasm and gush around him. She whimpered and moaned as his hips slapped against her now tender red ass, fresh hot tears now falling over flushed cheeks, but she didn’t protest. She clawed & clutched at the sheets as his harsh hips drove her faster and faster towards another orgasm so soon after her previous one!!  
–  
T: “Count ‘em out loud.” he demanded. “I want to hear you scream when you cum on my dick.”  
–  
K: “Y-Yes, T-Tom!” She stuttered beneath him as he continued fucking her mercilessly. Sure enough, his ruthless driving into her finally made her body tighten beneath him. Her cunt squeezed around him, almost painfully tightening, her cum dribbled down between her thighs and tossed her head back as she screamed. “FOOOUR!!”  
–  
T: Before her pussy could stop spasming, he pulled out and turned her back over. Straddling one of her legs, he held the other up flat against his chest and shoved in again. Leaning forward, he let his tongue trace her lips before claiming her mouth roughly.  
–  
K: Krysta gasped at Tom’s sudden movements, making a small ‘oof’ as her back hit the mattress. Her post-orgasm mind barely had time to register her leg being pulled up and cried out as he plunged back in. Her noises were quickly silenced as his lips seized hers, turning into muffled whimpers and moans as his long tongue writhed with hers. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed and even suckled upon his tongue with eagerness, relishing the feel of it snaking further into her mouth and tickling the back of her throat.  
–  
T: Sliding his long fingers down her stomach, he found her clit. Rubbing it clockwise, then counter clockwise, flicking it and pinching it between his fingers.  
–  
K: She shivered beneath him as his fingers ghosted over her skin. When his fingers started rubbing her tiny bud, she made a muffled squeal. Krysta managed to break away from Tom’s lips, gasping for air with a whimper. “T-Tom… E-Easy!” She whined, panting breathlessly.  
–  
T: “You said rough, darling.” he said continuing his ministrations. “I do as I’m asked.” his smile grew wicked across his face as he stared down at her.  
–  
K: Despite her whimpers, her hips bucked and moaned as his fingers kept assaulting her clit. “I-I did…” Between his cock still pumping into her and his hand working the swollen bud, her head was swimming from the overwhelming pleasurable stimulation. “So… Much…” She could barely think, her words became soft cries as her cunt began to quiver around his cock again.  
–  
T: “Cum again.” he demanded. Leaning his head forward, he bit the soft skin of her breast before running his tongue over it slowly. “Scream for me.” he purred against her skin.  
–  
K: “Ahhhn!!” Her eyes scrunched shut and thrashed her head to the side, letting out a lustful scream as her body tightened. Her pussy clamped around him as her cum squirted, spilling onto his groin and sheets. “Fi… Fi-Fiiiive.” She moaned out, her eyes opened reluctantly as she panted hard.  
–  
T: Releasing her leg, he repositioned himself again to settle between her thighs. Rolling his hips in slow deep thrusts, he kissed her lips gently. Trailing his lips down her jawline and over her neck, his tongue dragged over her skin to taste her sweat. “One more… then I’ll let you rest.” He slid his hand down her side to grab the back of her knee. Holding her leg over his hip, he continued a leisurely pace, building her back up slowly.  
–  
K: Krysta winced slightly as Tom repositioned himself but the slowed deep thrusts with the soft gentle kiss kept her wet and worked up just enough to keep going. She made soft coos and mewls as his kisses and licks glided over her skin. “Y-Yes… I’ll try.” She moaned.  
–  
T: Feeling her limp around him, he pulled out and lowered his mouth to her sex, kissing and licking it fondly. His long tongue slid into her, moistening her walls as he built her higher. He could feel her raw overworked inner skin and soothed it with his tongue.  
–  
K: She looked down at Tom curiously. “W-what are you–oooh…” Her eyes fluttered close as soon as she felt his lips & tongue upon her sex. “Oh Tom…” She shuddered as his long tongue inched its way into her core, his warm wetness writhing within her walls revitalized her own. She gasped and mewled, her burning arousal returned, and she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second the longer he licked & kissed her. “More… Please, more!” She breathed on a shaky breath.  
–  
T: A few more laps and open mouth kisses on her sex, he pulled away. Sliding his cock back in slowly, he set a steady pace as he kissed her. “One more darling.” he chimed low in her ear as his body moved against hers. “One more and you’ll rest.” his hand slid down her body to hitch her knee back over his hip so he could stroke deeper.  
–  
K: Krysta moaned against his lips and braced her hands on his arms, digging her nails into his skin as he drove into her once more. “Yes… Oh God, yes!” As he brought her knee up to his hip, stroking her G-spot with each thrust, she tossed her head back with a lust filled scream. “Fu… FUCK!” Her muscles tightened and one final orgasm gripped her as she squeezed like a vice around Tom’s cock. “SIIIX!!” She hissed through bared teeth, her cum squirted hard against his groin as her body jerked and convulsed beneath him.  
–  
T: Tom grabbed her face, his thumb and forefinger pressing into her soft cheeks kept her mouth wide as he drank down her energy. His black eyes rolled back in his head as it coursed through his entire body. He felt his cock twitch and he pulled out. Stroking it hard, streams of hot cum coated her stomach and chest.  
–  
K: After the powerful climax subsided, her entire body went completely limp beneath Tom and released his arms from her death grip, panting from exhaustion, and her skin glistened with sweat & cum. She looked up into the pair of black pearls with tired green eyes. “Please… Tell me… You’re sated…” She panted breathlessly.  
–  
T: His large wings folded back in as he collapsed beside her and smiled. “Sated.” he replied. “For now.” he said, turning to look at her as his brow jumped and his lips curled higher.  
–  
K: She felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks and cocked an eyebrow at him. “For now??” She sighed and shifted in the bed sheets, nuzzling close to him. “Does that mean you’re not letting me leave this bed anytime soon?” She chuckled, her eyes drooped tiredly.  
–  
T: Wrapping his arm around her, one wing draped over her protectively. “I may never let you go.” he said softly. “What are your objections to being a sex slave?” he joked, kissing her forehead.  
–  
K: She hummed softly, surprised how soft and velvet-like the large wing felt against her skin. When he asked about her being a sex slave, she squeaked bashfully with a flustered smile. “I am uhh… Flattered, but no.” She teased back. She nibbled her bottom lip and looked up at him with curious eyes. “However, if you want a submissive lover… I hope you’ll consider me.” Her voice spoke shyly, looking away with bashfulness. “Tom, I… I would really… Really like to see you again after this night.” She murmured.  
–  
T: With a blink, his black eyes went a sad blue again. “Get some rest.” he smiled. “You must be exhausted.” He kissed each of her eyes as they closed.


End file.
